Invitation
by TwilightSagamaniac
Summary: Kyrie asks Nero to come and hear her sing as he ultimately did in the cutscene of the game.FINAL CHAPTER:EPILOGUE.
1. invitation

_Hey, this is my first attemp to write a DMC fanfic. I'm really keen on the connection between Nero and Kyrie and since there aren't many of those i've decided to write one myself. Takes place before the game, it's a banter between those two about Kyrie singing in the church and asking Nero to come and see her_.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyrie was walking on one of the narrow streets of Fortuna after her usual meeting with her friends, at the small round park of Fortuna. Tomorrow she would be singing in the name of Sparda, in front of the whole polulation of Fortuna, an honor for every talented girl in her age.

Another joy would be to sing while her brother, Kredo, would be listening as well. If only now, she could convince Nero to come along, then she was sure that the next day was going to be the best of her life. And she was keen on trying really hard knowing that she must put extra efford because of Nero's lack of interest in everything that had to do with relegion, church, or demon myths.

She decided to head towards Nero's small house, well not really something that Kyrie would name a house but mostly a room with a couch that turned into bed, a table near a rideculously small oven and a sink near it and a bathroon on the other side of the room. Nero, after years of staying in her family's house taken as a child to protect and raise, had become quite independant and after finding some money, decided to move and have his own space, in though space, was the last thing he had in that tiny house of his.

Kyrie still remembered how the conversation about moving out turned out.

_''Everything is ready and by night, I'll be living in my own house." Nero informed Kredo who was sitting with Nero at the table eating what Kyrie had made for breakfast. Kredo looked at him with a sober expression and nodded._

_"You do realize that your 'job' in Fortuna is still very much in need" he reminded Nero, though he wouldn't forget about it. Nero just nodded busying himself with the delicious breakfast Kyrie made. One thing he was sure about was that he would miss this, well this and other things._

_Kyrie walked into the room ready to leave in a while to meet her tutor for singing practice. Nero turned his full attention for brief seconds and once Kyrie smilled at him, he broke eye contact. Kredo stood to greet his sister nodded towards Nero and moved to his own roon preparing to leave as well._

_Nero and Kyrie were alone and silent as Nero was fully ocupied with his food while Kyrie was lost in thought. Nero's thoughts were mixed; excitement for a new house and his complete freedom, interest on when a new fight would drag him along, anxiety over leaving all the familiar envirronment he got used to and sadness for having to be apart from the girl in front of him, who undoubtlly would like him to stay but respected his choise too much too argue with him. He raised his head and looked over at her._

_"I' ll miss you....all of this I mean." he said trying to sound carefree about it, even though the words brought a great meaning behind them that Nero didn't want to analyse right then._

_Kyrie smiled timidly."Don't worry i promise that I'll be visiting, bringing breakfast telling you about any news that occur in the house" she answered but the low tempo of her voice didn't do anything for his sudden depression._

_"Yes, you do that.I mean it's not like something big is gonna change I...I'll be visiting, too. We are huh.....friends that's what friends do." he added akwardly, finishing his food._

Kyrie shook the memory out of her head and realised that she had somehow already arrived outside Nero's inside she could hear music and someone making knocked on the door twice before hearing somene moving closer to the appeared startled for a few seconds, propably not expecting her.

"Hey,I...good morning." he greeted stepping aside to let her greeted him and stood in the middle of the room taking it all had only come inside 4 maybe 5 times and everytime she would find herself in the middle of a mess with a very emperessed Nero avoiding her eyes, surely wishing he had cleaned before letting her in.

He quickly gathered some magazines with car covers and a few CDs and motioned for her to sit in his bed, because he didn't have time to put it back together as a couch.

She silently sat and Nero ocupied the chair near the table that was now full with guns and other things related.

"Well...." Nero encouraged Kyrie to speak.

"I would like to invite you to church tomorrow." she said rather formally but with a sweet edge to it. Nero was taken aback by that. Surely she must know his beliefs about all the Savior kind of she was kidding......He started laughing but Kyrie looked shocked at first and then a little sad. She didn't want to be angry a fact that was well known about her, she was always calm but a bit of bitterness found its way into her head and she stood up, now annoyed because Nero was still chuckling noisily.

Upon noticing Kyrie standing up, Nero stood as well sobering completely seeing her expression of bitterness with an add of sadness. He quickly tried to justify his reaction to her invitation."Oh, come on know that I don't like all the preaching and the Sparda myths..." he trailed offrather shocked because her expression hadn't change and she still looked annoyed and sad.

"I'm not asking you to hear the preaching if you find it so boring, but I thought you might like hearing me did you just say it before, and now you don't want to come?" The bitterness of her voice vanished when she thought that maybe Nero didn't like her voice and was just said that he wopuld come out of filled her and she averted her eyes looking out the window trying to regain her usual calm self.

Nero was a blank page for a moment remembering how Kyrie had informed him of her singing and he by himself said that he would be felt like kicking himself!!!

Of course she wasn't kidding before, he should have realised it that she would only suggest it to him if it was about something special, knowing that anything else would pass unnoticed by him.

He rapidly tried to apologize."I'm sorry Kyrie, I've forgotten about that, really. And of course I'll come and hear you, I didn't just said that for being nice." he tried desperately afraid of hurting her feelings because if she was hurt well then he, as sure as hell, wouldn't feel any better about it.

Hec crossed the small distance between him and Kyrie and stood right in front of her looking at her with a pleading expression. She turned her head abd studied his look for a minute before smiling slightly and asking "You really want to come? I understand that you don't like it very much there but it is important for me."

Nero answered almost immediately "Yes I told you I'm coming, if its important to you then i won't miss it, trust me." he finished rather relieved that she wasn't angry or sad anymore.

"Alright then, tomorrow at 9 in the morning.I'll see you there!" she arranged while making her way towards the door with Nero just behind her. He opened the door for her and when she turned and smiled he smiled back not avoiding her gaze."Goodbye, Nero." she said at last and he nodded shily closing the door behind her and walking towards the window from which he could see the church.

His gaze lingered there for a few moments and then he sat on the chair smiling to himself.

"Tomorrow....."


	2. guns and flashbacks

_This is the second chapter of my story. It takes place the morning when Kyrie is supposed to sing, just before the beggining of the game. Nero is thinking about going to to hear Kyrie sing, while Kyrie is nervous about her singing debut and the case in which Nero won't come to see her perform._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nero**

_Ok, i'm ready..NO WAIT!!!Forgot my gun...ooohh!!Where is it?I can't leave without it!!OK relax...it's gotta be somewhere in here, I mean it's one room house, I can't have lost it!!_

Nero was anxious about a lot of things today. Kyrie's performance, the time of arrival, the constant appearance of demons around Fortuna and last but not least the location of his gun.

_OHH,here it is, now I'm ready. Well if only I could remember what time am I supposed to be there, then everything would be alright. Was it 9 or 10? God damn it!! Why does it have start so early? Whatever....as long as I'm there on time to see her._

_Everything is normal, it's no big deal. Yeah, it's just the girl you've been in love with that is going to sing in front of all the Fortuna citizents while you are there smiling like a kid with a candy. Great!!_

He was, for a long time now, trying to convince himself that whatever affectionate feeling he had towards Kyrie, was only a brother-sister kinda thing. Fortunately or unfortunately, his mind slipped a lot lately and words like _love, protection, affection _and _crush, _had a very none brother-sister kinda meaning to them.

_NO, NO!!Not __**in love!!**__It's the family love nothing more to it.I love and protect her like I would do with a family member._

He would die protecting her and he had proved it the day when he sacrifised a part of himself so that he could save her. A fact that he was proud of but never revieled to anyone. Remembering that day only made his hold on his gun stronger. Remembering her screams, his name being called by her scared voice....

_"Nero, a demon attack is active outside the park near the caves. Captain Kredo will contact shortly to give you instructions." said one of the soldiers of the Foertuna army, all leaded by Kyrie's brother, Kredo._

_Nero was notified about the demon attack and got ready in less than a minute headed to find Kredo. Now there he was awaiting to find more about it._

_Kredo appeared a minute after looking rather upset._

_"Boy, something must be off..." Nero commented to himself noticing that Kredo was always calm in this kind of cases. He stepped closer._

_"Hey, looks like some action can be found in this city, after all" he announced but was quickly taken aback of Kredo's reply._

_"Kyrie...she was there with a couple of families for a small gathering...I don't ..." he trailed off looking shocked and afraid for his sister's life. His own worry though, made him oblivious to Nero's sudden spasm reaction. Nero didn't need to hear more, he stopped listening after hearing Kyrie's name. He didn't want instructions now, all he needed and wanted was to go to her as fast as possible so before Kredo got a chance to form another phrase, Nero was gone._

_He didn't know how , because all the small run was a blur, but he made it to the caves outside the Fortuna park and for a brief moment was lost in all the noise and the screams of all the innocent people there. HIS head though was only registering one thing, the fact that Kyrie was there..._

_He searched with his eyes his surroundings and when he spotted a brunnete girl with a light yellow dress running towards the park he was on alert and ready to get to her no matter what._

_"Kyrie!" he screamed to get her attention, to try to make her feel relieved because now that he was here she would be safe, he would make sure of that. Kyrie turned her head to look at him and for a second everything seemed to go on track. Before he had a chance to say anything more, Kyrie's face turned into a scared one while she weakly pointed with her hand towards Nero's back. He turned around and spotted a demonic figure that was deep blue, almost black and was marked with blood._

_But not Kyrie's blood, Nero decided fiercely. He was going to take that demon down but first he had to secure Kyrie's safety. Still looking at the monster, he yelled to her "Kyrie, run!" he commanded._

_"AAAAAAAHHHH!!" Kyrie's scream was echoed and Nero's attention was fully concentrated to her. His heart skipped a few beats until he turned to look at her. She was standing in the same spot and was horrified by the demon._

_"Nero!!" she suddenly yelled and Nero realized at that momrnt that all he cared about was her safety, killing that demon now was not half as important as it was a few seconds ago. He run towards her, grabed her hand and made a run for it._

_Kyrie tripped and fell making Nero stop "Kyrie" he said concerned. His concern was rapidly overcomed by plain fear as he saw that the ground under their feet was disappearing and Kyrie's lying body shadowed by the demon as it was almost covering her like a blanket."__**KYRIE!!!" **__he screamed and jumped his way in front of the demon......_

Nero made his head think about more pleasant times with her, ones that did not involve blood or screaming or any weird transformed devil arms glued to his body. He exited his house and headed towards the Fortuna church and was sure that this would be a time when he would actually like being there. All because of one girl...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry, I know i said it would also have Kyrie's POV but I was thinking to make a new chapter about her with her one version of the day. PLS COMMENT and tell me whether you want me to continue with this story._


	3. worry

_Hello, I'm back (sorry,always wanted to say that!!). So here is the third chapter in which you can see the day through Kyrie's eyes. It's still the crucial day of her singing debut and she feels anxious and worried about whether Nero will be showing up._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**KYRIE'S P.O.V**_

Kyrie was sitting in the back of the church rehersing her song. Unlike other singers, she wasn't anxious about actually forgetting the lyrics of her song, she was doing that so that she could keep her mind busy. A lot of things could go wrong but Kyrie felt that things like having a sore thoat or forgetting the song were not as important as knowing that her favourite people would be there to listen. Kredo would definately be there as captain of the Fortuna army, but Nero's appearance would be a surprise even though he did say he would show up.

At that thought, Kyrie decided that even though there was a possibility that Nero wouldn't be able to appear, she still wouldn't be mad about it. She knew that unless there are demons on the loose, he just wouldn't miss anything so important to her.

_"Don't think about it, Kyrie. He will be there, now off you go. The important thing is to focus!!" _she was commanding herself in a low voice. At the moment though, she felt silly because she was never a person to command anyone and this day was one of those horrible days when she knew that she couldn't even command her own self.

_"He'll be here.....At least I don't have to worry about Kredo. He is already here, my loving brother is always there to support me." _she thought to herself.

She was sure that her plan on busing herself with something other than the appearance of her two favourite people in the world was not going well enough. She signed and slowly led herself in the safety of the church where she would be able to relax.

The church was always a safe haven for her ever since her parents died. (**A\N IN THE GAME THERE IS NO INFO ABOUT KYRIE'S AND KREDO'S PARENTS, SO I'M ASSUMING THAT THEY ARE DEAD).**

The citizents of Fortuna were already gathering for the ceremony in the honor of the legandary knight Sparda and his great sacrifice to save the innocents and fight the demons of hell. Kyrie was always fasinated by those legends and therefore was even more honored to sing for the special occasion.

The army of Fortuna was already in place and her beloved brother was standing in front of them proud for his stance and for his sister's talent that brought her there this day.

The thought of her brother though, brought again the reminder of Nero and the possibility of his lack of appearance. Kyrie nodded towards her brother and procceded to take her place in the altar.

"_Please, let him come."_ she prayed silently. She closed her eyes momentarily repeating her request and when she opened them again was met by the entire population of Fortuna taking their seats preparing for the event.

She took a deep breath preparing herself for her performance and caught the stare of her brother who even though hardly ever smiled, turned his head fully in her direction and smiled slightly.

_"That was all that was needed for now"_ she thought to herself and when she caught the notion of the music in the air reaching her ears, she looked at the small part of the sky that was visible from the ceiling of the church and said to herself once more;

_"He'll be here...." _she lightly smiled and started the song.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I have to say that this chapter was not easy to write even though it is very small. You see, in the game she only speaks like 3 times saying about 3 sentences and the rest is all "Nero, Nero,,," so she seems kinda shy and all and because i'm nothing like that, it was very difficult for me to write her thought properly._

_Anyway, hope you like it and pls review people!_

_bb.._


	4. finally there

_Alright, here is another chapter of my story. First of all, I would like to thank a specific reviewer for correcting me about the spelling, because Kyrie's brother is __**Credo**__ not with a __**K, **__so thanks again. Anyway I wasn't sure if I should go on with this but because I don't have any new ideas about other stories, I'll go on with this one and see how it turns out!!_

_So, chapter 4 is still taking place at the beggining of the game right after Nero killed the demons and made his way to the church just as Kyrie finished her song._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NERO**

Nero was breathing hard after his duel with the demons but was extremely glad that he made it to the church just in time to hear her sing. Kyrie...

The moment she caught his stare their eyes connected in that weird and confusing way that was making Nero uneasy. As Kyrie was illuminated by the light and then stepped away from the altar, Nero thought about the feelings that he was experiencing towards her.

Nowadays he couldn't mentain eye contact with her for long and was always averting his eyes after looking at her for small amounts of time. Most of the time it was easy for him to look away but there were other times....

_Kyrie was preparing for the festival of their town which was an annual event. Her 17th birthday were just a few days before the festival and her two best friends from church had bought her as a gift a set of crystallized hair clips that she herself had spotted in a jewelry a couple of weeks before._

_Kyrie was so pleased by theIr gift that she didn't want to wear them in fear of losing them, but the festival was an event where she knew that she would have to look her best so she, with the help of her friends had fixed her hair into a yellowish bun and placed the clips in her hair making them appear as though they were crystal snowflakes glued on her head. _

_She then wore a beize dress of satin and entered the living room leaving an astonished Nero gasping for fresh air. He remembered that he had hoped Kyrie wouldn't notice his sudden intake of air or the way he moved to the corner of the room appearing almost invisible so that he could look better at her._

_He had found it so difficult to avert his eyes that he eventually, oblivious to the small talk taking place between Kyrie and Credo, turned around towards the wall and pressed his head on the wall trying to focus on anything but the way she looked and the small ringing of her voice as she spoke..._

Nero shook his head and returned to reality where he was seated in church waiting Kyrie to arrive from the back door. He was ignoring the whole preaching part as always because the sole reason for him to be here was Kyrie.

He glanced around the room catching the dissaproving look on Credo's face and then remembered the small congratulations gift he bought Kyrie. It was a golden necklace with an angel or saint, Nero wasn't really sure but he thought that it was somehow showing that he was there for her just like all the angels and saints were to protect the innocents.

He placed the blue box in the seat next to him and waited. Not long enough, Kyrie showed up taking a glimse of him before resting her eyes on the blue box placed in her seat. She took it gracefully in her hands holding it as if it was the greatest present ever given to her and sat down beside Nero.

Nero had put on his headphones trying to appear carefree as though Kyrie standing there was nothing trully important, though they both knew that was not even remotidly true. Nero was just trying to hide his feeling and Kyrie was so used to his behavior by now that she never took it the wrong way believing that he didn't care.

The thing that he really didn't care about, was the whole preaching about the savior part. When his holliness beckoned the audience to pray, he lost it. Turning his gaze to Kyrie he knew that his time was up._ "No way I'm staying here for this..." _he exclaimed in his head and stood up with a lame and sleepy expression on his face.

_"Nero...what's wrong?'" _Kyrie asked once she felt Nero stand and opened her eyes. Nero looked at her but even she couldn't change his mind _"I'm outta here." _he answered bored.

_"But it's not over yet.."_ Kyrie said even though that was another reason for him to bolt right then and there. _"All this preaching's putting me to sleep." _he accused. He walked away a few steps and it seemed like Kyrie was ready to say something more but before she could he walked away further and she followed behind.

Nero suddenly stopped and looked down his hand that was still in a cast and abrutly looked up sensing the sudden danger.

If danger was a tall man in a red leather coat descending from the roof of the church then you got it right!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ok I'm done for now. All the memories are in italics__, sorry if the grammar sucks I was in a hurry. oohh, before I forget I created a poll in my profile about the BEST DEVIL MAY CRY COUPLE. check it out and vote your favourite, you can vote two couples!!! see ya !!_


	5. AN

Hello,

I only wanted to say that because of the lack of people's interest, I'm putting this story on hold for a while. From now on the story is already familiar to most of you and till i get any new ideas, I'm not going to update this story.

If any of you has any ideas about next episodes just review and let me know.

Thank you for your patience and thanks to all those who have already reviewed my story, INVITATION.

DON'T FORGET TO VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE YOUR FAVOURITE DEVIL MAY CRY COUPLE!!

LOTS OF LOVE!!!


	6. taken

**Hey there, I 'm back!!**

**Well not for long but my longing to write some more overuled my control. I've also written another one-shot for these two called ****The battles to get to you ****which comments on a mission in the middle of the game. Anyway, I've decided to write a bit more about them in this story but I'll be skipping a lot of missions to get to the one where Nero and Credo fight and Kyrie is captured by Agnus.**

**I'll be explaining Nero's POV in this chapter and we'll see about the next one. Enjoy!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Nero walked towards the headquarter building. As he approached the middle of the round yard, Credo appeared with a determined look that Nero knew all too well but he still needed answers in questions that only seemed to grow more and more important.

_"That's a look you shoot your enemy." _he stated the obvious but he reseved no answer as Credo only continued walking. Nero not one to back down procceded to ask information. _"OK, well then let me ask you this... What exactly is the Order after? And who the hell is Dante?"_

Credo suddenly slashed his sword towards thin air, the spot which Nero occupied a second ago. _"You do not demand answers from me!" _he yelled. His eyes momentarily left Nero's face and turned towards the end of his sword which was not slashing through thin air but was in contact with a devilish arm. _"You possess the power of a demon..." _he trailed off as if not believing his own eyes and the sight in front of him.

Nero though, didn't care about the arm he wanted answers and at that moment the action of Credo, who was like a brother to him all these years, confused him. He wouldn't fight Credo even if he put aside the fact that they knew each other for years, he realized that fighting him would also have an impact on Kyrie and **THAT** was the best reason to stay back. "Back down! I don't want to hurt you. I won't do that to Kyrie!" he said more as an encouragement to stop Credo as well.

_"Hurt me"? You don't get it, do you?" _Credo asked seriously. He lifted his arm and a white aura surrounded him, turning him into a demon even though he falsely thought he was an angel.

_"You too..." _trailed off Nero_._

_"__I have been chosen to take the next step in evolution, to become something far more than just human. I am an angel!__"_

Nero was immediately aware of the fact that he would fight this battle whether he wanted to or not._ "Wrong, Credo. All that you've become is a demon." _he almost spat the last word.

Credo continued as if he didn't hear him at all_. "As the Captain of the Holy Knights, you are now under arrest. It is the wish of His Holiness!" _and then he jumped at Nero.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nero of course had an advantage being always the one that hunted demons, he could easily defeat Credo as it seemed when Credo finally fell to the ground. Credo was not backing down and made another move to strike._ "No... Not yet! I'm not finished!" _he yelled. But than only placed him on the ground once more. _"Your strength has increased!"_ he stated breathing heavily after the angry fight.

Nero made a move as if to approach him but was cut off by a scream. A female scream than sounded far too familiar to ignore...

He turned around knowing what Kyrie must have assumed of him, finding him like that. He gasped in shock, a habit he had whenever he heard her_ scream. "Kyrie..." he said not knowing what else there is to say when he's found like that. Feelling her gaze, he tried to hide his demon arm in his side but the fear in her eyes didn't diminish at all and he immediately felt the desperate need to explain._

Her eyes fell on Credo still lying on the ground and she steps back returning her gaze on Nero.

_"No wait... This isn't what you think..." OK that wasn't very original, _but he didn't know how to phrase the words to make her unafraid, he only stepped forward trying to minimize the gap between them.

His eyes were on her face, her own eyes trying to tell the truth through them, so he didn't notice that Kyrie was holding tightly the necklace that Nerogave her._ "Why...? Why did you do this...?" _she asked but as soon as she asked him she was afraid of the answer. She kept moving away and Nero as if forced by nature, kept minimizing the gap.

Before he even had the chance to register her question in his head, another figure appeared that settled itself behind Kyrie._ Agnus...._

He literally appeared out of nowhere with a smirk that only meant trouble,_ more trouble._

_"It was our intentions to protect you from the truth. Nero is a demon." _he informed Kyrie motioning towards Nero with his sword. Kyrie whimpered at the revelation and Nero got furious. OK, he knew he had some demon arm stuck on his body, but the way Agnus presented it, Nero looked like the bad guy of the story. In other times he would have liked the title or just being the bad boy but now, he was risking losing Kyrie forever and that was unbearable to think about...

_''You son of a-" _he wanted to finish the phrase really, but Kyrie cut him off _"Nero.." _she called. He clenched his fists, the demon arm more ready than ever but took a step back.

_"Not to worry. I have no intentions of harming her... yet. Though it would appear your attachment extends beyond friendship..." _Agnus commented putting a hand on Kyrie's shoulder, while his other one placed his sword to her neck. Nero was beyond furious, beyond pissed...

_''He has nothing to do with this... Let her go!" _he threatened but his voice was almost pleading, any violent words could end up hurting Kyrie even more.

Credo as if finally noticing his role as a brother, stood up._ "Agnus! How dare you use my sister! This is my fight and I will finish it! Let her go!" _he ordered. Though, Agnus looked unphased by his command.

_'"His Holiness predicted your defeat and so ordered that your sister be utilized..." _he informed them both. Credo was fast to respond verbally but Nero seemed at loss of words once again and before he could even think about anything else Agnus flew into the sky immediately transforming into his demon side. Credo was sent flying backwards but Nero stood his ground and looked up into the sky.

_'"If you want her, then come and get her, for I cannot guarantee her fate." _said Agnus, holding Kyrie by his side. Nero clenched his teeth tight, barely containing his anger.

Agnus flew quickly away leaving Nero standing there.

Credo still shaken by the events, couldn't contain his shock_ "His Holiness... He used Kyrie...?" _Nero's anger suddenly focused on Credo._ '"Where's he taking her? Back to headquarters?'" _he asked him while he grabbed his colar and put him on his feet.

_"I would assume so. Nero, we must set aside this battle until I find out the truth of this." _Credo replied and made his way to transform again._  
_

Nero stood there and just for a minute, he left himself think about the possible idea of Kyrie not making it. The absence of her presence, the lack of her kind words, knowing that he couldn't save her... it wasn't just a sad, miserable thought. It was the end of all hope for him.

He realized only then, that in Kyrie he had found a home, warmth, honour, love and ultimately himself. He grew up with her and Credo and while they, she, gave him a home and a family he gave her his entire life. A life in which he would protect her, make her happy, love her as much as she deserved....

He knew that he had to save her, he was the only one that would never stop trying. It didn't matter how long it would take or how much he would get hurt doing that, all he saw as a purpose in her rescue

Anything from now on that would stand in his way, would just be another obstacle to put aside.

Kyrie wasn't his bombsell in destress... She wasn't even his...but he knew that no matter what life held in store for him, he would never live it unless Kyrie was with him.....

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OK, there it was!!.Thanks for reading and thank you all who voted in my poll. **

**The results are: NERO\KYRIE WAS THE BEST COUPLE WITH 41%, DANTE\TRISH SECOND WITH 33%, VERGIL\LADY THIRD WITH 16% AND DANTE\LADY WITH 8%. THE COUPLE DANTE\LUCIA DIDN'T SCORE.**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!! CU!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello,**_

_**i just wanted to inform all those who read and reviewed my other stories but specifically this one called INVITATION , **_

_**that I will be updating this story until I find the best way to end it.**_

_**Now, i have thought about leaving it like this but it really feels like something is missing, you know like a happy ending.**_

_**Propably i will write about 2-3 more chapters to continue this.**_

_**I'm already almost finishing a new chapter that skips a lot in the game and ends up almost in the final cutscenes.**_

_**I really hope that you will continue your support.**_

_**Also I would like to encourage more readers to write something about Nero and Kyrie because they are the only actual couple in all the Devil May Cry series, **_

_**apart from Sparda and Eva that we never actually get to see.**_

_**To sum up, check out my other DMC fanfics called **_

_**SMALL TALKS AND WAFFLES in which i have recently added a second chapter**_

_**THE BATTLES TO GET TO YOU which is a one shot**_

_**YESTERDAY AND NOW which is a fanfic about Vergil and Lady and i intend to continue.**_

_**Thanks for reading!!**_


	8. What is that? Love'

_**Hey, well i'm officially back on course to finish this fanfic.**_

_**I hope that at least some of you are still loyal and dedicated enough to read this story till the end.**_

_**So anyway, this chapter skips a lot in the game and takes place right when Dante sticks Yamato into the savior's gem and Nero awakes. His sole purpose is of course rescueing Kyrie.**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_I'll really give him what he deserves this time.._Nero thought as he approached the stairs leading to the heartcore of the Savior. All thought vanished for just a moment. A moment that Nero took to see who was trapped into the disgusting red tissue of the heartcore. _Kyrie..._

The minute Kyrie raised her eyes to meet his, he was already taking his first steps that would take him to her. The moment was interrupted again and Nero's feelings of anger, sadness, frustration were on high.

" We had originally intended Dante to form the Savior's core. Perhaps it would have been wise to adhere to that choice." Sanctus appeared, cutting Nero's view of Kyrie. Nero didn't even want him near her.

Nero spoke with a not so loud voice, a fact that only showed his frustration more "Too late for regrets. Now release Kyrie!" he ordered, increasing his voice when he spoke her name. Sanctus didn't seem to care as he continued motioning towards both Nero and the trapped Kyrie.

"Why oppose the Order? I knew your faith was weak, but I always thought you served our wishes." he mused as if hurt by Nero's disobedience. By the time he finished, his sword was directed towards Kyrie's neck, a silent threat.

"Bad enough you lying about all this and trying to kill me... But what really pissed me off was using Kyrie." Nero said directing his own sword towards Sanctus. Kyrie was speechless but the emotions inside her were hope and love. More than any other time, she wished that she could have the chance to tell Nero how much she really cared...

Sanctus looked amused and laughed through his teeth. "What is that? Love?" he asked. Nero felt inside his heart a little pinching and half opened his mouth to say, no to _release_ the unspoken words he so much wanted to confess. But his head told him no. This was not the time, not yet. He clenched his jaw shut as Kyrie was absorved inside the red tissue.

"Look it up." he sais in a low voice. He launches an energy ball at SANCTUS, who easily repels it. NERO dodges it but SANCTUS has already disappeared._ Bastard..._

Nero looked around until a familiar and not so annoying voice anymore, stated "Come on, kid! It's time to finish this! " Dante said from outside. Nero couldn't agree more.

"Wrapping things up on my end."

Sanctus suddenly appeared from the ground behind him with a mocking expression "Don't be too sure, boy!" Nero didn't waste any time as he slashed Yamato in the air between them. "Although flawed, the power of the Savior is beyond that of which you can defeat." he stated but that didn't matter to Nero, he didn't stop to think if Sanctus was right. He simply didn't care.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a not so entertaining battle for Sanctus, Nero was the one still standing.

"The power of Sparda... Why won't you give me strength!? Am I not worthy!? Sanctus asked breathlessly. Nero found it pathetic how Sanctus was so obssesed with the Sparda legends.

"Never could take those legends too literally. But I do know that Sparda had a heart. A heart that could love another person, a human. And that is what you lack.!" he accused him. Sanctus wasn't giving up and stood one last time, pointing his sword to Kyrie's neck once again.

Nero wasn't surprised by his actions, he was more sure of himself than he had ever felt before, he knew that this was the end. But not Kyrie's or his end. The only one that would die today was Sanctus.

Kyrie whimpered against the blade.

"This time I will save you. Just hold on..." he reassured her as he stepped closer. Sanctus looked anxious because deep inside he knew that what he was doing now was an act of desperation.

"Don't move or I'll..." Sanctus trailed off willing himself to sound dangerous. _Your time is up._ Nero didn't bother to stop, he just threw Yamato towards Sanctus. Distracted, SANCTUS looks at the katana and NERO takes the opportunity to use the Devil Bringer to slam him against the heartcore. He grabs Yamato as it falls and slices open the membranes binding KYRIE, then turns and stabs SANCTUS through the stomach. As SANCTUS fades away, KYRIE falls from the heart and NERO catches her.

_This feels right.._Nero thought for a moment as he held Kyrie in his arms.

"Sorry I took so long. Kyrie...?" He asked a bit panicked when he saw that her head was still limp against his hands. Kyrie looked up hearing her name and once their eyes met she hugged him and he responded immediately like that would be his first reaction, too.

Her head was so close and he found himself remembering her natural scent, the one that made him feel like he was home, like nothing bad happened. He held her impossibly close for an unknown period of time trying to comfort her.

That wasn''t the only thing he was doing. Along with everything, he was trying to reassure himself that after all Kyrie was really here, safe in his arms were she was always supposed to be and in that minute Nero promised to himself that his arms would be her new home and his love would be their only guide to the future.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**WOW, I really started feeling emotional.**_

_**I realy do hope that you'll like it, personaly this chapter is one of my favourites even though i haven't really written a lot of Nero's thoughts during this scene, unlike other chapters.**_

_**So, i'm thinking that there will be two more chapters till the end and i hope you'll bear with me.**_

_**OHHH **__**REVIEW**__** PLS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**_

_**p.s I have written the second chapter of my other story **__**YESTERDAY AND NOW**__** which features Vergil and Lady. CHECK IT OUT!**_

_**LOVE YA!!**_


	9. Chapter 9:epilogue

_**SO, SO SORRY GUYS!**_

_**I really thought that i could finish the story sooner but i got a summer job and i have absolutely no time at all.**_

_**Well, anyway, i'm really glad that this story is coming to an end because it's incredibly stressful to keep up the updates (yeah, yeah, i know i don't do that!).**_

_**This is the last chapter of this story but i'm going to make it larger than the rest because i want it to have a proper ending and not some crappy update with a 3-line epilogue.**_

_**I'm going to skip the part where they get interrupted by the demons and pretend they already are an item.**_

_**enjoy!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**NERO'S POV**_

_I don't believe that i'm actually doing this again.I must really love her to bring this upon myself __willingly__._ Nero was panicking in his own house, looking around as if he was lost. He, also, realised that by some weird twist of fate he was not only lost but also very, _very _found.

Found by the most unselfish, good hearted person he knows. The slight shiver that crossed his body by even thinking her name was a proof of his amazing discovery. Every part of his mind, even the one small section that was filled with gun's merchandice was now completely and irrevocably stuffed with only images.

_Her hair......those eyes.......the unselfish tone of her voice....... those lips where the words came from......_

To Nero, it was all new. Never had a girl before attracted his attention , his whole life there ws only one and for her he would do anything. Kill, torture, destroy, cry even......this. He winced slightly just thinking about today and his promise but he was not going to back down.

He bought everything that reasonable people needed in this occasion, dressed well and left the house._Please let it all go normal, let it be a happy nice day for both of us..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**KYRIE'S POV**_

_At last everything is going great.I can't believe that i was so worried about this. _Kyrie was standing in the room dressed in her favourite dress for a special occasion. This day was only for him, for them and she would honor it the best she could.

She bit her lip nervously at the all usual agony that went with the territory but now she welcomed it. If it wasn't for Nero, she wouldn't be here, she wasn't sure if she would even be breathing.

_But he saved me, as he always had before and i know deep down that my beloved brother would choose no other for me. No other braver, easy going, smart and loving man to whom i gave my heart..._

She released her lip from the sharp edges of her teeth and smiled. She was sure that as long they looked at each other with love in their eyes, they would make it through anything. Nothing was strong enough, reasonable or good enough to seperate these two.

Love was one thing but friendship was another, they had both gone through friendship to arrive at last to the stage that they were meant to be in. _In love...._thought Kyrie with a small sigh.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**NERO'S POV**_

Nero was taking the turn that would bring him to Kyrie. He ignored the watching eyes of the people around him. Ever since he saved Fortuna along with Dante, all the citizents were not thinking doubtfully but the saw him as a new Sparda that came to the rescue and who fell for a human.

The last part brought both anger and laughter to him. First, because people didn't see him as a human anymore and they propably thought that he would never connect so fully with a mere human. He was sure that even if he was a full demon from birth, he would still end up loving Kyrie.

It was that times when he would question his sanity whenever he talked about being in love with Kyrie, were over. Now, he knew what he wanted, what he needed and most importantly what he couldn't live without.

-------- ----------- -----------

Nero arrived on time, for the millionth time questioning his sanity for what he was about to do, then with a small puff! he stepped inside the church.

Kyrie was just positioning herself in the middle of the stage as she smiled at the crowd, she realized that everyone had gone silent. She turned around and saw Nero entering the chapel, his eyes going to her fingers momentarily before landind in her eyes.

She smiled shyly, a reaction that always pleased Nero, and stepped to the edge of the stage holding her hand out to beckon Nero to come up the stage. In a few quick steps he was in front of her and took her hand planting one soft lingering kiss in her palm before smiling playfully.

The singing teacher aproached them and Nero got up the stage releasing Kyrie's hand as the teacher began speaking.

"_We are honored today to have our Savior with us" -_Nero winced at the name- "_who i hope will take the lead and tell us a few things about his courageous actions. Please let us listen Nero." _encouraged the teacher stepping away from the two.

Nero gave Kyrie a look and then took a step forward, taking Kyrie's hand in his again.

"_Aah, i'm not good at this.... talking to people in churches but I've promised to someone I love" _he gave Kyrie a pointed look "_that i would try, at least try. I don't know about Fortuna, about any problems in the defence system or any outside dangers or if there's a competition for the best pie in the city. What i do know is that I did what i always used to do, only this time it got a lot more personal. We've lost people we cared about, respected people like Credo, the captain of the Fortuna knights, and i know that his loss will forever put in sorrow the girl i love the most." _he tightened his hold on Kyrie's hand when he saw that her eyes were watery.

Credo dying was a loss for him as well, it was as if his older brother died taking a piece of everyone's heart as he went. _Kyrie's heart....._

_"I promise to never forget the people that lost their lives. I also promise that from this day, Fortuna will no longer need a savior, a hero, a doesn't need them, all she needs is a bunch of good people keeping the town united." _He stepped down taking Kyrie outside the church in the empty street.

"_What you said in there do you mean it? About Credo and... you?" _Kyrie asked.

"_Every part." _he answered. "_I used to like being recognized wherever i went, but after everything......I know that more than anything i want to have reasons to stay near you. Nothing is more important than that." _he avoided her eyes for the most part of his speach but he still felt Kyrie's gaze on him.

"_Nothing is more important to me, either." _she said willing him with her eyes to look at her. Nero finally met her eyes, his own eyes full of hope and love, more evident than ever before.

"_Really? You don't just say it?"_ Kyrie laughed at the silly thought.

"_No Nero, i don't. I mean it with my whole heart, just as i know that you mean it with yours, as well." _ Nero smirked and stepped closer to her, her words saying their own truth that only guided him towards her, even more.

"_I'm so glad that you understand how i feel." _he said truthfully.

"_I'm sure you feel more confident that you won't have to say the words again_." teased Kyrie.

Nero had confessed his feelings to Kyrie the next day after all the Savior fight happened. He wasn't as confident about repeating the words, so Kyrie never pushed him to say them. It wasn't like he didn't feel them, his actions spoke for themselves.

"_Yeah, i guess that, too_." he teased back, but he felt weird for not being more reassuring. It's not as if he fall for someone else or as if he was afraid of rejection, he knew that neither would happen. But still somewhere deep, he felt restrained. He didn't want them to become like all those couples that declared their love everywhere they went.

"_But....I do. Love you.... I mean that even if i don't really say it, it still doesn't mean that i don't. I do. And.....it's the most stable condition i've been in." _he confessed. Kyrie smiled widely and hugged him spontaneously. Nero was taken aback by the sudden action but it didn't take more than a few seconds to wrap his arms around her back. He pressed his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply.

_"I love you...."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**OH GOD! i DON'T BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY OVER!**_

_**When i started writing the last chapter, i wanted to just put an end to the story but now it feels like no matter hom much more i write, it still won't be enough.**_

_**I never expected to love so much this story but i guess it's true what people say that only when you lose something, you realize how much you loved it.**_

_**I am happy because when i started this story i wanted to have a one shot about Nero and Kyrie and it just blossomed into this whole world of feelings where i struggled to adjust the story thinking about the original characters.**_

_**I again want to encourage people to write more stories for this couple or about Vergil, who i love unconditionally.**_

_**I will also update my other story about Vergil and Lady, **__**YESTERDAY AND NOW**__**. so check it out.**_

_**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND THOSE THAT READ MY STORY EVEN IF THEY NEVER REVIEWED, IT STILL MEANS A LOT!**_

_**PLS REVIEW ONE MORE TIME AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK.**_

_**LOVE YOU, ALWAYS!**_


End file.
